The Professor and The Knight: The Good Dalek
by Professer James
Summary: The Professor and Sir Kay, two new timelords, head to CHIMERA, an organization set up by future versions of themselves, following a note on the Professor's psychic paper. "Find me father. CHIMERA". Who is it who calls the Professor father?...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Professor… No… Father… Father… _

_Where are you?… Where am I?… I miss you… _

_It's been so lonely since you left… since you made me a mansion and left me… Why did you leave? Why? To save me? To kill them? _

…_Am I dreaming?... They told me, when I was created, That I could never dream… _

…_Father… I… you told me about emotion, and love… _

…_Pinocchio…_

_I'm really like Pinocchio aren't I? I just want to be a real girl, and then, you can be my real father…_

…_I'm lonely? They told me I couldn't feel emotion, but still… I miss you…_

_Please come back soon father… you promised._


	2. recap

Recap.

So you want to come with us hmm? Well, why don't we get to know each other a little better, okay?

My name is Professor James. No, no last name, just Professor James. You can call me Professor, James, Professor James, whatever floats your boat…

…Right! Sorry! Anyways. I was human like you once… No, I'm serious! I was! Me and my friend were hanging out in our town's local park and we saw this old shack. I opened the door and found… well, this. The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It was bigger on the inside, which, of course, freaked us out at first, but we began to explore around, opened the wrong drawer and, well, long story short, got turned into Timelords.

My friend? Yeah, that was Sir Kay. He's around here somewhere. Anyways, so we wake up as Timelords, new face, new body, new anatomy, waaaaaay larger minds, and all this new information we didn't know before… It's called... Genetic and molecular reformation with intelligence uplink by hereditary transfer…

Um, anyways, long story short! We fixed up the TARDIS, got her running, and took off! We've been traveling ever since…

So… yeah! You can come! No problem! Just let me ask Kay. After all, it is OUR TARDIS…


	3. Chapter 1: The Psychic Paper

1: Psychic Paper.

"RUN!"

The Professor and Sir Kay ran. And ran. And ran.

For a good reason too. Behind them on this sandy beach, on an island somewhere in the Caribbean, almost three hundred and twenty years ago, over a hundred pirates chased after the two teenagers, roaring in anger, waving cutlasses, and the like.

Sir Kay, the taller of the two boys, yanked a pistol out of the pocket of his black slacks, his long, red, spiky hair waving in the breeze as the two ran. It was a strange weapon, in the shape of the average semi- automatic pistol, and appearing to be made mostly of blue plastic and rusty metal. He turned and aimed the weapon back at the mass of cutthroats behind them…

"What're you doing!?" The Professor gasped in exertion, slapping at The Knight with the strange briefcase he held in his hand, his musical voice strained as he ran full pelt. "Don't kill anyone damnit!"

"This is all your fault!" Sir Kay snapped, glaring at The Professor as he ran. Exasperated, he pocketed the gun, and focused on sprinting down the tropical beach towards a strange white door with the number 503 inlaid in gold on the top. There was nothing behind it, it was just the door, standing by itself in the sand a good three hundred yards ahead. "If you hadn't hidden the damn treasure map, we wouldn't be HERE right now, would we!?"

"It wasn't a treasure map!" The Professor groaned, his electric blue eyes flashing in annoyance. "It was my psychic paper for crying out loud! There never WAS a frickin' treasure map! The captain just saw a map on the paper because he WANTED TO! And WHO was it who tried to use the paper as CREDENTIALS again!? I mean, who tries to show PIRATES credentials?!"

"LESS TALKIE!" Sir Kay roared, his low voice cracking as a bullet whizzed past his head. "MORE RUNNING!"

The two time travelers sprinted for the door, The Professor pulling a rusty skeleton key out of the pocket of his black jeans as they went, bullets flying past them and hitting the sand by their feet. As soon as the pair reached the door, The Professor pushed the key into the lock and twisted the knob, opening it. Instead of the door opening to reveal the sandy beach on the other side, it opened to reveal a giant room, with a metal grate floor, white Corinthian style posts sticking out of the floor haphazardly and reaching to the ceiling, and a strange console in the center, covered in levers, knobs, and buttons. There were four odd propeller thingies encircling the console, and another on the top, inside a clear pillar, filled with a golden light, which reached the ceiling. Sparse furniture dotted the room, and the cement-like walls gave it the feeling of an underground tunnel.

The two friends couldn't help but grin. This was their TARDIS, their time machine!

Sir Kay was inside in a flash, and The Professor slipped in after him, closing the door quickly behind him to shut out their pursuers. Not quickly enough, however…

With a metallic clang, a rather dirty cutlass stabbed through the gap in the almost closed door. The Professor yelled in surprise, then aimed the briefcase he was holding at it.

BZZZZZT

With that strange buzzing noise and a blue light emanating from the front of the briefcase, the blade of the cutlass turned a bright red. A muffled yelp came from the other side of the door, as the red hot metal burned someone's hand. The blade suddenly snapped in half and fell to the floor with a clang, the door finally slamming shut…

The Professor turned away from the door and leaned back against it, still breathing hard. Sir Kay had collapsed on a large white couch that was up against the wall to The Professor's right. He was face down, half of his long form hanging off the couch…

And his shoulders shaking with laughter.

The Professor grinned, walking away from the door. A faint thudding could still be heard on the other side of the door, as over a hundred pirates tried to break it down.

There was no way they were breaking THAT door down.

"So!" The Professor asked casually, walking towards Sir Kay. He began brushing sand off of his black pinstriped vest and pink dress shirt, as well as out of his short blonde hair. "Got any OTHER bright ideas?"

Sir Kay fell off the couch, laughing as he hit the floor. He stood, brushing sand off of his opened black leather jacket. "Hey man!" He laughed. "It wasn't MY idea to go visit pirates!"

The Professor carefully re-rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt. "Uh… yeah! It was!" He teased. "Watched too many movies as a kid, huh?"

Sir Kay punched his arm, his green eyes full of energy. "Shaddup!" He laughed. "You know that was a blast!"

"Never said it wasn't!" The Professor retorted. "I just said you watched too many pirate movies!... or did you just play that one pirate video game a lot?"

Sir Kay laughed, shaking sand out of his spiky hair. "…I did, actually." He said. "Stayed up late A LOT with that one."

The two friends laughed together for a minute, safe inside their time and space traveling machine…

The Professor gave an overdramatic sigh. "Kay, Kay, Kay…" He began. "I've told you once, I've told you a gajillion times… gajillion… where'd THAT come from? Anyways, I've TOLD you how the psychic paper works before!"

He pulled a thin brown wallet out of his pocket, flipping it open. Inside was a blank piece of white paper.

"The paper shows the average person what you want them to see, but you have to TELL them what it is you want them to see!" The Professor said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. If you don't TELL them what to see, then they see whatever THEY want to see."

"I did tell them!" Sir Kay said defensively.

"No… you said, and these were your EXACT words: Hey! Look at this!"

Sir Kay blushed slightly, his fair, slightly freckled face turning a light pink.

"Oh." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah…" The Professor rolled his eyes. "So naturally, the Pirate dude saw exactly what he most wanted to see at that moment…"

"A treasure map." Sir Kay finished, sighing. "Okay… got it."

"Mind you…" The Professor said, scratching his head, staring at his psychic paper. "That is one small map…"

Sir Kay looked thoughtful. "So… did every pirate see a different looking map?" He asked aloud.

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "You know… that's a really good questio- OW!" He exclaimed. He dropped the psychic paper like it was on fire.

Sir Kay jumped at The Professor's exclamation. "What?" He asked. His arm blurred, and suddenly, his gun was out, and pointed at the wallet.

The Professor rolled his eyes again. "Always pulling the Sonic Gun." He groaned. "I wasn't hurt, just a little… surprised…"

"Surprised?" Sir Kay asked.

"The paper… vibrated…" The Professor said uncertainly. "…Wait, are you pointing a gun at a WALLET?"

Sir Kay shot The Professor an annoyed look. "What does it LOOK like?." He snapped. "Can't be too careful. Remember the wallet parasites of parralexlam IX?"

The Professor grimaced. "Oh yeah…" He shuddered. "Nasty little… buggers." He shook his head, reaching for the psychic paper. "But it wasn't one of those… couldn't be. We soaked all our fabrics and clothing in bleach before we left the planet, remember?"

Now Sir Kay shuddered. "And I liked that jacket so much…" He said, hanging his head.

"No…" The Professor continued, standing up straight, psychic paper in hand. "It was more like… when a phone vibrates… like a call…"

"Is that… um… possible?" Sir Kay asked.

The Professor shrugged. "Well, it IS psychic." He said. "I GUESS it could pick up any sort of psychic signals from, well, practically anywhere… and anyWHEN too... Hmm… one way to really find out though."

He flipped the wallet open.

Inside, it looked as though someone had written in black Sharpie on the blank white paper.

FIND ME FATHER, CHIMERA.

And then it faded away…

The Professor was silent for a moment, then he quietly told Sir Kay what the message had said.

"CHIMERA…" Sir Kay said thoughtfully.

"Find me father…" The Professor said. "What does that mean? Who sent this message?..."

"That name sounds familiar…" Said Sir Kay. "CHIMERA, CHIMERA… Where have I heard that name before?"

"It's an acronym." The Professor said quietly. "That message was meant for one of us."

"Wha?" Sir Kay asked. "How do you know it's an acronym? And how do you know that message-"

"Because I came up with CHIMERA!" The Professor exclaimed. "Remember? When we were in Antarctica, looking for the Book of Knowledge, that was part of our alias! Professor James and Sir Kay, from-"

"Right!" Sir Kay said. "CHIMERA! It stood for… um…"

"The Californian Honorary Institute of the Mythological Expertise Research Association!" The Professor said. "Holy crap! It's a real association?"

"Hold on." Sir Kay said. "It could be any CHIMERA!"

"Oh really?" The Professor said sarcastically. "What else could CHIMERA stand for?"

"The… Cherry Hill Instant Matrimony… and… Evening Rights Activists?" Sir Kay offered.

"…What… What the hell!? What does that even mean?" The Professor said incredulously.

"Okay, okay. It's unlikely." Sir Kay said. "But there is a chance it's just some other CHIMERA. It might even just be Chimera, or chimera!"

"I don't know… possibly." The Professor said hesitantly.

"What I don't get, is if it IS CHIMERA, who founded it?" Sir Kay mused. "I mean, if it's the same one you came up with…"

"Maybe a future version of ourselves." The Professor said.

"But what for?" Sir Kay asked, mostly to himself.

"Well… There's one way to find out." The Professor said, jabbing a thumb at the center console of their TARDIS.

* * *

"Aha! Got it!"

Sir Kay tapped a monitor attached to the center console. "CHIMERA." He began. "The California-"

WHAM

The two friends jumped at the sudden noise.

"…What was that?" Sir Kay asked.

"I think…" The Professor said slowly. "The pirates got tired of just trying to knock the door down, and shot a cannonball at it."

Sir Kay shook his head. "Persistent, huh?" He grinned. "Anyways, The Californian Honorary Institute of the Mythological Expertise Research Association… right here. Its locale… weeeell, it's located on the PLANET California, not Earth… founded sometime in the 43rd century… any idea when that message came from?"

"No…" The Professor said. "But it's probably better to go further into the future than necessary. We can always backtrack. Soooo… a hundred years after the association was established?"

Sir Kay nodded. "That sounds about right." He said. "You ready?"

"Yeah." The Professor said. "Let's go."

The two friends began to dash around the center console, pushing buttons, pulling levers, and the like. A low, grating noise began to come from the console as the propellers began to spin, and the light in the center pillar began to swirl.

Outside the TARDIS, which was still on the Caribbean island, the pirates had all backed away, as their ship was firing cannonballs at the strange white door. Being such a small target, the cannonballs often missed, and when they did collide with the door, they bounced off harmlessly with a loud clang, and then landed in the sand with a thud. Now none of the pirates were the sharpest tool in the shed, but they were all pretty sure that a cannonball, fired from any distance, would break a small wooden door to pieces…

…The fact that this door was still standing… along with the mysterious disappearance of the two teenagers when they passed through the door… even though there was nothing behind it…

…Well, something wasn't right.

The ship fired another cannonball at the strange door. This one sailed true, shooting like a rocket straight towards the door-

-Which faded out of existence a second before impact, the cannonball flying through thin air, to slam into a tall palm tree a good twenty yards away, making the tree fall to the ground.

The group of pirates stared in shock and awe at the spot where the door had just been, and listened, as a strange grating noise grew louder, then faded slowly away…

* * *

**HE IS COMING.**

"My lady, are you sure?"

**I DO APOLOGIZE, BUT IT MAY NOT BE IN YOUR LIFETIME-**

"Never mind that! Is he really coming? Will you be safe until he gets here? Doctor Rubot has informed me that we have both a mole from UNIT, and a mole from Torchwood in the complex!"

**I AM SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE I AM CAUSING YOU.**

"My lady, CHIMERA was created to DEAL with any trouble concerning you… I felt you should know about the danger you're in… We… We may have a Dreamland agent here as well."

**AREA 51?**

"Afraid so."

**PROFESSOR MACABLE, YOU HAVE BEEN SO KIND TO ME THE LAST DECADE… THANK YOU.**

"Please! It's my duty ma'am"

**WELL THEN, PROFESSOR MACABLE, I SWEAR TO YOU THAT YOU WILL MEET HIM. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT, YOU ARE OWED THAT MUCH.**

**WHEN JENOVA RETURNS… WHEN MY FATHER COMES BACK FOR ME… YOU WILL MEET HIM.**


End file.
